


You're never fully dressed without a smile

by Imworriedsomeonesgoingtofindthisaccount



Category: The Long Walk - Richard Bachman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imworriedsomeonesgoingtofindthisaccount/pseuds/Imworriedsomeonesgoingtofindthisaccount
Summary: I fucking hate sole survivor stories
Relationships: Ray Garraty/Peter McVries
Kudos: 5





	You're never fully dressed without a smile

**Author's Note:**

> So I started reading this book on the sole reason that it was troped as Ho Yay in the index and i was like "huehue im ready for sum gay shit".
> 
> Now, here i am, scrolling AO3 as I had expected, but instead of revelling im jus tryna take the sting out of this book lmao. That shit kinda hurted ngl.
> 
> I was expecting the two of them to die together,shit. Or something. Sole survor stories take are worse than everybody dies stories, on god.
> 
> Anyway I know plenty have written their preferred ending and I know mine is the same as many's but i couldnt resist anyway. This jus me tryna heal

_ Warning! First warning, 47! _

He didn't hear them, after that. He could only hear McVries, and he imagined he could hear the slow, tired, thud of his heart. Imagined he could feel it.

McVries gave him a slow, tired smile as they lay on their sides on the hot, damp ground, and jesus. It felt good. Everything was good, Now. For Now and Ever, it'd all be good. Resting with Mcvries. One day at a time.

One day at a time. Resting with McVries. What more could he wish for.

McVries jerked his shoulder, and Garrety quickly reached across to complete the motion, grabbing the other boy's hand in his, trapping it in as tight a grip as he could manage. He tried for a smile of his own.

McVries eyes fractionally widened, ( _third warn-_ ) and, the smile, it wobbled, but Garrety really tried his best.

He supposed McVries noticed the effort because he glanced away from whatever was going on behind him, and looked at Garrety, like there was nothing and no one else, right Now. McVries hand felt warm and reassuring. It squeezed. He almost thought of his mother's lullaby.

( _-number 47_ ) He started to say something, then cleared his throat, eyes burning dry with trapped tears.

"What... I wouldn't give for a pillow right ab-."

McVries followed a second later.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoulda just let them die together mane. Smh


End file.
